


Gypsy Curse

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Gypsy Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Gypsy Curse by RSS

_Gypsy Curse_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda looks down at her customers in The Sanctuary as Nick comes to her side. “Surveying your domain?” 

She gives Nick a broad smile. “Yes, actually.” 

The rush of another Immortal wipes the smiles from their faces. Amanda watches the front door. A woman in a long white dress with her black hair in a bun enters, scanning scans the room before her eyes meets Amanda’s. 

“Don’t worry, Nick. Her name is Vida. We go back a long way.” 

“That’s not reassuring.” 

“Nick, you’ve been an Immortal too long to be this uptight. Come on, I‘ll introduce you.” 

* * *

**DUCHY OF PRUSSIA, 1592**

Amanda rides her horse along a trail and comes upon the scene of a massacre. Slowing her horse to a slow walk, she sees smoldering wagons and numerous bodies of dead gypsy men, women and children. When she senses another Immortal, Amanda dismounts and draws her sword. She walks slowly as she scans for the other Immortal, eventually hearing a moan then spots the other Immortal. It’s a gypsy woman with two arrows in her belly lying on the ground. The woman looks at Amanda. 

“Kill me and you’ll be cursed for all eternity.” 

The woman exhales and closes her eyes. Amanda walks over to the “dead” Immortal and cuts the arrows out of her. 

* * *

Amanda hears the woman come back to life. “Sorry about your camp.” 

“Thank you, my good woman.” 

“That curse, do you really think it would have stopped me if I wanted your head?” 

“It already saved my head, twice. Three times if in fact it did make you change your mind.” 

“It didn’t. Don’t confuse me with whoever did this. I don’t revel in mass slaughter. I’m Amanda.” 

“I am called Vida.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Nick maneuver casually through the crowd as Vida makes a rushed walk to meet them. Vida’s dress screams “Bargain Basement”. 

“Good evening, Amanda.” 

“Hello, Vida. This is my friend, Nick Wolfe.” 

“I’m very pleased to meet you, Nick.” Vida looks relieved rather than happy. 

“This isn’t your usual look, Vida.” 

“I’m in disguise. Amanda, can we talk somewhere private?” 

“Of course, darling. Nick, you don’t mind staying here for a while?” 

“I didn’t mean, Nick. This concerns him too.” 

“Come with me, darling.” Amanda shrugs and waves for Nick to come along. She leads Vida to her suite. “Well what is it, darling?” 

“A gypsy curse has been put on you.” 

“How do you know this?” 

“I know because I’m the one who put it on you.” 

Nick gives Vida an angry look. “Why did you do that?” 

“I was paid; that’s what I do. I’m Vida, first death July 5, in the Year of Our Lord 1545. Burned for Witchcraft.” 

“So you’ll do anything for money?” 

“Yes, throw a few Euros at me and put a blade to my throat and I’ll do just about anything.” 

“Nick, she doesn’t believe in it anymore than you do. Vida, an Immortal had you put a curse on me?” 

“Istvan Kenyeres. He’s been a steady customer for about three hundred years. Before he goes after someone he pays me to put a curse on his victim. Curses don’t work if they’re forced.” 

Amanda smiles. “Or so you have him believe.” 

“Yes, anyone who knows of him knows not to touch me. I don’t think I would have lasted this long without this relationship.” 

Nick gives a look of distain. “So you get a payday every time he kills somebody?” 

Vida gives a reserved smile. “Righteous revulsion, you’re someone from an age of honor?” Nick shows the grin of someone who caught someone in a lie. Vida continues, “No, it’s the innocence of youth. You’re a young Immortal.” 

Nick nods. “First death 1999.” 

“So he can’t protect you Amanda?” 

“I can take care of myself.” 

“Taking care of yourself is a far cry from facing Kenyeres.” 

“Vida, it’s my affair. I know the risk you took coming here, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. You know all this can be replaced. You, and Nick, can’t be replaced.” 

Amanda nods. They say their good-byes and Vida leaves. Nick turns to Amanda. “This Kenyeres, you know him?” 

“We’ve crosses paths.” 

“Is he good?” 

“He’s very good.” 

* * *

**LONDON 1819**

Amanda walks down a dark, foggy street and senses another Immortal. She sees a man’s silhouette and instinctively puts her hand on her sword. The man apparently has his hand on his sword. He doesn’t draw it so Amanda doesn’t draw hers. 

“Good evening, madam!” 

“Good evening.” 

“You’ve been Immortal long enough to confidently walk alone at night?” 

“I’ve been walking alone at night for almost a thousand years.” 

“So, you don’t need an escort, but perhaps you would want one?” 

Amanda touches his face with her right hand as she takes his purse with her left. “I’m afraid I have an engagement. Perhaps we will see each other again soon.” 

Amanda turns away. The man draws his sword, grabs Amanda’s sword hand, and puts his sword against her neck. “Would you really want to exchange your head for what you stole?” 

“I suppose not.” Amanda holds out the man’s purse and he takes it back and moves away. 

“Would you really have killed me for what is in your purse?” 

He sheathes his sword. “No, but if I didn’t make you believe that I wouldn’t have gotten back my purse.” 

* * *

Amanda takes a shortcut through a cemetery. The Immortal she met two days ago is at a gravesite. In the daylight she can see his handsome features. “Good day, sir!” 

“Good day, madam.” 

“Please, my name is Amanda.” 

“My name is Gerald.” 

“I wonder how you would have fared had you not caught me by surprise?” 

“You wish to fight me?” 

“I don’t want to kill you. I just want to satisfy my curiosity. We are on holy ground. Are you not curious?” 

Amanda feels this is a good way for her to see more of Gerald. If she wins she can offer him lessons. He’d be a fool to refuse. If she loses she can ask him for lessons. As a gentleman he couldn’t turn her down. 

They draw their swords and parry a bit. Gerald smiles. “You fence well, for a woman.” 

“As do you.” 

Gerald nods approval then his expression shows he finally recognized Amanda’s pun. Amanda tries to trip him but he jumps over her leg. “Ah, but is your blade as sharp as your wit?” 

Gerald steps up the tempo of the fight. He knocks Amanda’s blade to the ground and puts his blade to her neck. 

“That answers my question. It also tells me I have much to learn. Would you teach me?” 

“How could I refuse a lady?” 

* * *

Amanda and Gerald are in his cottage sharing tea and each other’s company on a pleasant autumn afternoon. The rush of another Immortal puts a halt to their gaiety. A large dark figure approaches the cottage. 

“Do you know him? Is he a friend of yours?” 

“I know him, Amanda. His name is Istvan Kenyeres. He’s no friend.” 

Kenyeres stops and yells at the cottage. “Gerald Gilmour! I’ve come for you.” 

Gerald grabs his sword. 

“Gerald, can’t you just tell him to go away?” 

“Amanda, you know better than that. Don’t worry, I shan’t be long.” Gerald steps outside. 

“Tell your friend to leave. You know the rules.” 

Amanda walks outside and kisses Gerald. She glares at Kenyeres then she walks away. 

* * *

Down the road she sees a Quickening. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

The Sanctuary is closed and Amanda sits at the bar; Nick is in his office. Amanda tries to occupy her thoughts by looking at The Sanctuary’s books but still can’t get her mind off her impending meeting with Kenyeres. Amanda feels the rush of another Immortal and seconds later there’s a pounding on the front door. Amanda opens the door and steps back. It’s Kenyeres. 

“Amanda! I’ve come for you.” 

“Holy ground, Kenyeres.” 

Nick rushes in from his office. 

“Amanda, do you intend to stay here forever?” 

Nick looks at Kenyeres. “Amanda, what’s going on here?” 

Kenyeres turns to Nick. “Are you old enough an Immortal to know the rules?” 

“I know the rules.” 

“Then you know you can’t interfere.” 

Amanda kisses Nick. “He’s right. You can’t interfere. I won’t be long.” She walks out with Kenyeres. 

* * *

Amanda and Kenyeres walk into a deserted alley. They draw their swords and Kenyeres smiles. “Time to die.” 

“Let‘s dance.” 

They parry. Kenyeres traps Amanda’s sword and she kicks him in the head, following up with another kick but he slides back. Amanda loses her balance and slips. Kenyeres smiles. “The curse I had put on you is working.” 

Kenyeres goes on the attack, driving Amanda back then knocks her to the ground. Amanda kicks him back with both feet then rolls back and springs to her feet. Kenyeres goes on the attack. He sends Amanda’s sword skidding across the alley; Amanda cartwheels towards her sword. She loses her balance and falls flat a couple of feet short of her sword. Kenyeres charges at Amanda. She lunges for her sword, grabbing it and points it at Kenyeres, who runs right into her blade. She jumps to her feet and disarms Kenyeres. He holds his belly and shakes his head. “This can’t be happening!” 

“That’s what they all say.” 

Amanda decapitates Kenyeres. She paces as she waits for The Quickening. Clouds roll in and there’s rolling thunder. A lightning bolt strikes Amanda. Dark specters mill around her; thousands of memory flashes run through her mind. There are memories of Gerald and hundreds of others. Then it ends and Amanda staggers away. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda and Nick are in his office when they feel the rush of another Immortal. Seconds later Vida walks in wearing dark clothing and hoop earrings. Her hair is free but she looks troubled. Amanda puts on a smile. “That’s the Vida I’m use to seeing.” 

Vida gives a reserved smile. “I’m glad you’re alive. Hello, Nick.” 

“Hi, what’s the other shoe?” 

“The world is much better off without Kenyeres. But without him for protection I think the world will soon have to do without Vida.” 

Amanda takes Vida’s hand. “You survived a long time before Kenyeres. There’s no reason to believe you won’t survive a long time after he was gone.” 

“That was a different time. Today most of the Immortals were born after the Enlightenment.” 

“You know Vida, I was very lucky. My speed and agility have been my big advantages. When I fought Kenyeres I felt slow and clumsy.” 

“Amanda, I sell it, I don’t buy it. You’re either lying, which you are not above, or you had a bad day.” 

Nick walks up to Vida. “Notice the door was open. The door will always be for you. You’ve got friends here.” 

Amanda nods approval and Vida broadens her smile. “Thank you, thank you both.” 

THE END 

* * *

© 2003   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
